


耳机

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	耳机

耳机

总算又结束了又一份工作短暂地回到了蒙特利尔，安德烈很满足于近期在加拿大的生活，他不但工作拜访了几位老朋友还抽空开了自己的摄影ins账号。感叹于生活充实的他看向手机，意识到这份喜悦可能还有一份遗憾。

克里斯蒂安，他的男孩不在他身边。安德烈了解他的男孩，不愿意与他分别还有五六小时时差没法随时说上话，听说他八月份要去加拿大待一阵子的时候难过了很久，最后瘪这嘴要安德烈保证每天准时打视频才恋恋不舍地放他走。克里斯蒂安太粘着自己了，不过很大一部分也是自己纵容的结果，最近还一直念叨年初的菲律宾之行：“安德烈，我们什么时候能两个人去旅行呢？不带其他朋友就我俩？”那边已经是晚上了，这边还是中午，克里斯蒂安显然是准备睡了，把自己整个人埋在被子里，他最近剪了头发，美丽的长发男孩不见了，取而代之是蓬蓬卷卷的短发，好想像以前一样把他的男孩抱在怀里最好还能揉乱他新剪的头发。

“安德烈，我好想你，”在视频恋恋不舍结束的结尾，克里斯蒂安总会这样收尾，“传我一点菲律宾你拍得我的照片吧？”笑着想小孩一定是ins更新没存货了，自己打开相机的储存卡才意识到里面满满的克里斯蒂安，菲律宾的，意大利的，中国的，安德烈每去一个地方都有克里斯蒂安在自己身边的身影，除了……加拿大。

“我也想你，克里斯。”于是安德烈这么回应他。克里斯蒂安表达思念的样子全被他看在眼里，无论是向自己要菲律宾的照片，还是偷偷把他们的戒指又戴上了，当初克里斯蒂安第一次来自己家的时候对着那个皮质旧戒指看了很久，他想着小孩估计喜欢就随口回了句：“以前买着玩的，你喜欢送你吧？”过了几天，克里斯蒂安拿着一个几乎一模一样看不出差别的戒指又回赠给了安德烈：“我找了很久，总算找到差不多的了，这样我们就能拿小号皮项圈把彼此拴住了吧。”小号皮项圈……是吗？克里斯蒂安还沾沾自喜地将它戴到了自己的左手无名指上，就好像……和安德烈结婚了一样。

结婚……吗？安德烈低头看了看自己光秃秃的右手无名指，今年大部分时间和克里斯蒂安黏在一起，加上旅游又演出，并没有将指环戴在手上……或许……

当天中午，克里斯蒂安每天从不落的视频打进来了，大多数时候是他打给自己的，毕竟男孩是那么迫不及待，但今天居然是语音，是不是在外面不方便？急忙接起来后，蓝牙耳机里克里斯蒂安的声线有点不太对劲：“安德烈你在公寓吗？下午忙吗？”劈头盖脸就是这么一句。“在。没什么约定，怎么了？”安德烈有点担心。

“跟我做爱吧。”克里斯蒂安声音瞬间软化下来，还带着点窃喜的笑意。而安德烈，整个人瞬间就气血翻涌地耳根通红。“你在开什么玩笑？”隔着电话怎么……？还没反应过来，耳边就传来男孩低沉的声线，“跟我到床上去吧，安德烈？”

“我在吻你……安德烈……从你好看的眉毛到你那里颧骨上那颗痣……就像之前的每天一样吻你……”安德烈闭上眼睛，试图想象克里斯蒂安在他身边，“你那边……刚吃完午饭，大中午的性爱一定很火辣，我们可以在床上缠绵一个下午，只有我们两个……”是啊，他们以前没少这么做……

“克里斯……”安德烈试图说些什么，但在这方面的口才真是远比不上男孩。“你抱起来真厚实……”克里斯蒂安接着说，“像个火炉一样体温好高，我得把你的衣服脱下来吻上你厚实的胸膛……”

“我没穿上衣……”安德烈小心翼翼地咽了口口水。那边的克里斯蒂安沉默了一下，悄悄笑出了声：“我还以为你不会配合我了呢……那我一边从你的锁骨亲吻含住你的乳头，胸口的汗毛扎的我的舌头都痒痒的，一边手上伸进你的内裤……”安德烈一边认真听着，一只手顺着自己的胸膛游走，用指甲掐着自己的乳首，另一只手忍不住解开自己的腰带想象正在抚慰自己阴茎的是克里斯蒂安的手，男孩的手的话会有一串丁零当啷的东西，手表，皮质腕带还有……那个戒指……

“克里斯……胸部……好痒……”安德烈这边涨红了脸才回了这么一句，“你咬一咬它……”得到了回应的小孩语气都变得欣喜起来：“那当然！我会用牙齿轻轻磨着它……它会在我嘴里涨大变成鲜红的颜色，你的乳头就是那么敏感，真不知道我们的宝宝该怎么喝妈妈的……”安德烈咳嗽了一声打断了正在兴头上的克里斯蒂安，小孩瞬间像只被主人数落的宠物狗：“对不起……太过了吗……”但情绪低落又只持续了一瞬间，“那就不管胸口了，因为我手指正顺着你勃起的阴茎，借着顶端冒出来的粘液就伸到了你的肛口，我得趴到你腿间，像平常那样配合着手指扩张把你舔开……我得操你安德烈，都怪你走了快一个月我快憋坏了。”他的内裤的确早已湿透了，克里斯蒂安的声音透过耳机传来就好像瘙痒在自己的耳边一样，要说憋坏了他也一样，平时小孩就不喜欢用润滑剂，他会耐心地一点点把自己舔到软化，口水和前液混合在一起是天然的润滑剂，柔软的舌头和手指并用地一寸寸开拓自己。想到这里，安德烈向湿漉漉的里面伸进去了一个指关节，虽然不如小孩的舌头但只能将就。

“我觉得我等不及……”安德烈只是尽量回应着克里斯蒂安，皮肤都因为体温升高而发红，一路从脸红到了身体，他呼吸都急促了起来，“你得快点进来……”克里斯蒂安的声线也不那么平稳：“是的，我也是……我没法等到你完全准备好，安德烈……我会把你弄痛的，但你不介意一点疼痛不是吗？”不如说疼痛，急切粗糙的性爱才是安德烈想到的，毕竟他们分别了这么久：“我不介意……”安德烈想着将一整根手指探入了自己的穴道，同一瞬间倒抽了一口气，“我太想要你了……”

“看来我们都一样……我觉得我一碰到你就硬得发疼了，安德烈……”克里斯蒂安苦笑了一声，“我太了解哪个角度能把你的小嘴操出蜜来了，但它正紧紧咬着我不让我动呢……”安德烈小腹一抽，随着自己手指的深入，他探向克里斯蒂安平时会刺激的那个弱点，在男孩言语的刺激下好像真的被他进入了一般：“慢慢动一动吧……我没事的……”安德烈的手指也慢慢抽动着，只是一根手指还不够……那么想着他又往甬道里送进去了一根手指。“你的里面绞得好紧啊……都不让我出去……”克里斯蒂安那边的呼吸明显也粗重的很，“它不想让我出去吗？我不会出去的……没有什么比和我的Mamma合二为一更令人幸福的事情了……”听到“Mamma”这个称呼着实让安德烈下面突然咬了一下自己的手指，自从有次开玩笑地管自己叫Mamma之后，小孩好像对这个有执念似的那么在床上呼唤自己。

“安德烈你听到我那么叫你下面又咬了我吧，”克里斯蒂安像是能读心似的，“我好喜欢……不对，我好爱你……我还想要你更多更多地为我打开……我想你全身心都是我的……我想你永远在我身边，安德烈……”眼见着小孩的声音都要带着哭腔了，安德烈赶紧出声安抚他：“从后面操我吧……把我整个人按进床里……”想了想还是决定补上一句，“我全都是你的……”

安德烈换了个姿势伏趴在床上，克里斯蒂安喜欢一边那么进入自己一边把吻落在自己的发根和项背。用自己的手指操自己这不是最容易高潮的姿势，但安德烈不是在自慰，他是在和他的男孩做爱。“安德烈……安德烈……”克里斯蒂安一时间感动地说不出话，只能一遍遍叫着爱人的名字。作为年长者的安德烈一边强忍着呻吟，一边继续讲了下去：“这个姿势进入的很深……啊……克里斯……我觉得里面的肠肉都要被你操出来了……”安德烈另一只手同步刺激上了自己滴着水的阴茎，“……你会一边让我操你的手掌对吗？你戴着戒指吗？”提到戒指克里斯蒂安明显停顿了一下：“是的是的……我当然戴着……”安德烈甚至轻笑了一声，继续说了下去：“我的好男孩……用它磨着我的话，我能立刻为你高潮……”

“哦……那当然……安德烈……”克里斯蒂安像是得到了鼓励一般，“我还得趴在你身上舔你的耳朵，你情欲绽放的样子美丽极了像一株盛开的花一样……但我不能让你这么快高潮……你得跟我一起……”

“是的……跟你一起……”安德烈配合地拿拇指堵住了马眼，继续用另一只手更多地操着自己的后面。后面前列腺液泛滥的全部留在自己手掌里，快把手指都泡皱了，但后面发痒的空虚感让安德烈不想停下来。

“哈……安德烈……我要到了……亲吻我……我只要一个亲吻就要去了……”克里斯蒂安那边喘息越来越急促，声音更沙哑了起来，“我得射到你里面，什么鬼避孕套，你得为我生个孩子……”安德烈听得面红耳赤，即使男人并不会怀孕，他到现在都习惯不了男孩独有的床上下流话：“啊……克里斯……我也……”拇指上最后摩擦了一下顶端，白浊的液体就那么射进了床单里，他用最后的理智要紧了牙关，就好像高潮的尖叫被克里斯蒂安全部吞进了嘴里一样。

电话那边安静了很久，想必克里斯蒂安也和自己一样累得不行。果然只有这种程度……还是没法满足，他想要在做爱之后被克里斯蒂安牢牢圈在怀里，他想要看着小孩爱慕他的眼神……正放空时，手机上是克里斯蒂安的视频请求，安德烈一下子回到了现实，赶紧提上了裤子接通了视频，克里斯蒂安那熟悉的绿色狗狗眼正带着笑意看着自己。

“Chao……克里斯……”一下子有点手足无措，明明刚刚还热情似火地通过电话做了爱。“我的天呐？”那边克里斯蒂安露出了惊喜的表情，“你为什么把那个戒指带去加拿大了？我以为你把它弄丢了呢？”今天早上正好想起了那个戒指，其实它一直被自己像护身符一样随身携带着……“我怎么会弄丢呢？这不是你拴着我的皮项圈吗？”刚还拿戴着戒指的手指抚慰自己的阴茎，想一想安德烈脸又是一阵通红。

“那不多说废话了……”视频那边的克里斯蒂安暧昧地笑笑，“把手机找个架子放好，现在该在镜头前为我打开你自己了……”语音也就算了，视频……？这可真是在考验安德烈的羞耻下限，克里斯蒂安还调皮地眨眨眼：“我说过要缠绵一下午的，当然，回来要一点不差的全都给我补回来……”

魁北克的下午，正是艳阳高照，离天黑还早得很呢。


End file.
